And Let Us Paint The Town Red!
by xXxYinandYangxXx
Summary: [Poor Tsuna x Reader] Seven days. Seven. Damn. Days. That's a whole lot when you count your period in. You had to give Tsuna credit for the shit he went though with Reborn. But then… who gave us women credit for the shit we have to go through every damn day! Honestly, he was just going to have to deal with it... What will you do, Tsuna?
1. Day One: Starting the Ride

… We don't own _KHR!_ or any of their sexy characters that I am about to drill mercilessly into Kieri-chan's head.

**Kieri:** *blinks as she is dragged away*

* * *

And Let Us Paint the Town _Red_!

**[Poor, Unfortunate Tsuna x Reader]**

**_Seven days. Seven. Damn. Days. That's a whole lot when you count your period in._**

**_You had to give Tsuna credit for the shit he went though with Reborn._**

**_But then… who gave us women credit for the shit we have to go through every damn day?!_**

**_Honestly, he was just going to have to deal with it_**

**_What will you do, Tsuna?_**

* * *

**Day One: *^%#$T%TGW$#$%#^&asASD%^$&#%!**

**A.K.A**

**~ | |Starting the Ride| | ~**

You glared down at the stain on your panties.

"…You…" you growled.

You narrowed your eyes at the small spot. **[1]**

"…_YOU_…" you repeated, and this time a little louder.

"…YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A **_BITCH_**! YOU PICK _TODAY_ OF _ALL_ DAYS TO COME AROUND, YOU FUCKIN' TWAT?!"

You continued to curse out the spot on your panties. You had totally and completely disregarded the occupants hogging up Tsuna's house.

Tsuna decided to come around by the bathroom door and check on you. You were kind of scaring him…

Tsuna timidly knocked on the door before calling out to you.

"A…ano… **[Y/N]**-chan… Are you ok-_AWH_" was all that came out of Tsuna's mouth before you mindlessly slammed the door open. Oblivious of the fact that your poor, innocent boyfriend was being smooshed by the door you so carelessly slammed open. **[2]**

You stomped out of the bathroom with some tissues stuffed in your underwear, and continued to stomp up stairs ready to rip some heads off.

* * *

_End Notes:_

**[1]**- Not gonna lie… When I get my period I fuckin' rejoice. Talking about how I can have children… then regret it afterwards… like… _really_ regret it o.o

**[2]- **Heh… Poor Tsuna…

**Kieri: ***iz brain dead*

**Minori: ***thumbs up* So~ we'll be seeing you soon! *puts down drill*

**Kieri: **… o.o


	2. Day Two: Heavy Days

_Author's Chapter Notes:_

**Minori:** *gripping Tsuna's wrist* isn't he just the cutest?! .

**Tsuna:** Ano… That kind of hurts… *trying to tug wrist out of hand*

**Gokudera:** OI! LET GO OF THE TENTH!

**Minori:** MAKE ME **BISH**—Anyway enjoy~ **:3**

**Gokudera:** :C

**Kieri:** Ooh~ who's this? ;D

**Minori:** My Wittle Bitch-kun

**Gokudera:** WHAT DID YOU SAY, WOMAN?!

**Tsuna:** Ano… Kieri and Minori-san don't own _KHR!_ …God only knows what would happen if they did… -.-"

* * *

**| Day Two |**

**~ | |Heavy Days| | ~**

You groaned on the bench, your ice cream melted on the concrete. A stress mark was formed on your head due to everyone crowding around you. And you were _really_ starting to understand Hibari's dislikes of crowds…

It was _that_ stage and you felt like you were giving birth to a wet brick. Just the _tiniest_ of movements had your own little tsunami come forth and it felt as though you were wearing a heavy diaper.

_'Damn it… I should've changed my pad when we passed that bathroom…_'

But it wasn't like you could help it… What can you say? You were lazy as fuck.

Were you supposed to change your pad periodically?

…Yes… You were.

… But you didn't. And now, as you moved, you felt your pad squish under you. Your eyes widened by a fraction. You couldn't get up now… What if you left a mark on the bench?!

"**[Y/N]**-chan, are you okay? What's wrong? Do you want us to take you home?" Tsuna frantically asked.

You looked up and met Tsuna's worried gaze.

_'I'm never going to get out of here…'_

"No," you said. You felt as though if you stood up, then all your insides would come pouring out onto that poor bench you were sitting on.

"Tch, just leave her here Tenth; she's ruining all our fun," Gokudera said, scoffing.

You snapped your head up to verbally whoop his ass, but the slightest movement had more blood spilling onto your pad. You didn't know how much it would be able to take. You couldn't stand up _and_ you couldn't get them out of your damn face.

_'Damn… you… motherfuckingnatuuure~…_'

"A-ah, **[Y/N]**! Tell us what's wrong!" Tsuna pleaded.

"Stupid Tsuna… Seems you'll never learn…" Reborn said, shaking his head.

"HIIEEEE," Tsuna screeched. "R-Reborn, Where did you come from?!"

Ignoring the others, Yamamoto added, "-Yeah, we might be able to help!"

"Bakas… you'll _never_ be able to help m—"

"Hey, guys!" you heard someone yell.

That voice… that voice, it belonged to a _female_. A **female**… you _really_ needed one of those, and fast, or else you'd be sitting on this bench all night.

You moved your head upwards to see Haru and Kyoko coming towards your group. You swore you could see heaven's light shining down on them.

"Hi, guys!" Kyoko greeted, smiling.

"What's going on?" Haru asked. "We were just coming from the cake shop when we saw you guys!" Haru informed you guys.

"**[Y/N]**-chan isn't feeling too well, and she won't tell us what's wrong." Tsuna said as he frowned. He really wanted to help, but you wouldn't say a word!

"Kyoko… Haru… come here," you said, carefully motioning them over.

As they approached you, the guys parted, giving the girls access to your stiff form.

"What is it, **[Y/N]**-chan?" Haru asked.

"…Closer," you whispered.

They both leaned in. When you moved your lips towards their ears, they listened to what you had to say.

"Ooh~ I understand now!" Haru nodded, giggling.

"Yeah," Kyoko beamed. "It's no problem!"

The guys blinked. Just what the hell were you hiding?

_ 'Just what are you hiding from your own boyfriend that's so important?_' Tsuna glumly thought.

"Guys, we'll be happy to take** [Y/N]**-chan home—"

"-Tch, final—" Gokudera was cut off by a pebble that _just so happened_ to land in his eye.

"-FUCK!" he cursed. "Dammit, woman..." he growled, mumbling a few curses under his breath.

"Huh? Wasn't me," you innocently whistled…

After a brief moment of silence, Haru continued to speak.

"Err… uh… anyway, no need to worry! Haru and Kyoko-chan will get **[Y/N]**-chan home!" she declared.

"Mmhm," Kyoko nodded. "So you guys can go on with what you were doing before!"

"Are you sure—"

"-Tsuna, I'll be fi- ah- _oh_—," you coughed to cover up the slight ache in your lower abdomen. "**_Fine_**! I'll be great!"

Definitely not satisfied with that ridiculous answer, he continued.

"But, **[Y/N]**-cha- AH!"

"Come on Tenth," Gokudera interrupted. "She said she's fine!" Gokudera then proceeded to drag Tsuna down the cobblestone path of the park you were passing through.

"I-I'll check up on you later!" Tsuna yelled as he was being dragged to where ever Gokudera wanted to go. Yamamoto let out a chuckle and bid you farewell. He said he'd hoped you be okay as he jogged after Tsuna and Gokudera with a nodding Reborn on his shoulder.

"… They're gone?" you asked, craning your neck.

"Yup," they replied in unison, adding, "Far off and gone!"

"… You got the _stuff?_" you asked, looking around.

Their eyes darkened as they nodded.

"… **Good**."

They suddenly brightened up again.

"Are you able to get up, **[Y/N]**-chan?"

"… I can try…" you hesitantly responded.

You slowly uncrossed your arms from your stomach and placed your palms on either side of the bench. You pushed yourself up from the bench and when you finally _did_ stand, you paled as you felt an enormous rush of liquid come out of you and straight on what you _hoped_ to be your pad.

After a few moments, you grinned.

_…Until…_

"**[Y/N]**-chan…"

"Hm? What's wrong?" you asked. It was then that you felt warm liquid slide down your legs, and heard it dripping from your being onto the ground.

"…_Oh_… my…"

"Ah, let's get you home!" Haru quickly said, as she pushed your forward.

You waddled all the way home that day, and left a trail of blood behind you.

_… Also,_ oblivious of the fact that a certain prefect happened to be patrolling today. He definitely noticed that trail of blood… and followed it. He was curious as to what _disgusting_ herbivore would leave a trail for him to follow. It was disturbing the peace of Namimori.

_Great_, so in addition to losing your favorite skirt, (just _why_ you thought wearing a skirt would be okay while on your period completely escaped you) the biting prefect was going to come to your _house_ and tonfa you to death. **[1]**

**[BONUS]**

**~***_Currently, in the TYL Universe_***~**

You let out a squeak, and ducked for the incoming tonfa that smashed into the lime vase behind you.

"Just what in the **_fuck_**?!" you screeched as you fell on your ass.

"I don't allow herbivores like you to roam and disturb the peace within my territory," Hibari calmly said. "But now that you're here, I'll have to_ bite you to death,_" Hibari told you, swinging his tonfa towards your skull. You barely missed the blow and tumbled towards the Vongola's couch.

"I SAID I WAS _SORRY!_" Your pads just kept _failing_ on you (though you completely dismissed the fact that you were just being a lazy ass again and didn't change when you were supposed to… But you couldn't help it… That was a good drama; you couldn't get up from the couch _just_ yet).

You had left a trail from the Vongola base to Hibari's base as you were delivering papers to him.

"Sorry isn't going to save you from punishment, _herbivore_."

"CAN'T A WOMAN JUST GET SOME PEACE WHILE SHE'S ON HER PERIO-**_ACK_**!?" you let out a shrill cry of terror as Hibari swiped his tonfa by your head again. When you moved out of the way, the steel tonfa collided with the expensive picture frame above the Vongola's fire place.

Realizing that could have been your head, you blanched and wailed out Tsuna's name. You ducked as another tonfa came your way and ran straight towards Tsuna's office.

**_CRASH!_**

… You just hoped you would be able to get to Tsuna first before you faced the wrath of tonfa-boy over there.

* * *

_Chapter End Notes:_

**[1] -**XD Hah, Hibari knows your address now~ do you know how bad that is? Fangirls, I wouldn't start rejoicing~

**Minori:** Hope you liked it… RATE AND REVIEW, MAN.

**Kieri:** … Hibar—?

**Minori:** *covers mouth*… Dun say it… or else he'll… **_he'll come for you_**.

**Kieri: **… o.o… Mmrpf?

**Minori:** *nods* Yes,_ mmrpf._


	3. Day Three: Cramps

_**Author's Chapter Notes:**_

**Tsuna: ***has been losing blood circulation since last chapter* Uh, ouch... well... Ki and Mino-chan don't own _KHR!_ otherwise- um... ouch... Can you... can you please let go of me now?

**Minori: ** . - Hm...? Ah... wut?

**Tsuna: **My... m-my wrist... it hurts...

**Gokudera:** HEY! You promised you'd let him go if I-

**Minori:** Shh~ okay, okay... fine. But by the end of this chapter.

**Gokudera: **You better fucking do it, woman.

**Minori: **Sure, sure... I will... *never keeps promises~* :D

* * *

**| Day Three |**

**~ | |Cramps| | ~**

"Well, actually if you turn your head a little to the left, it kinda _sorta_ looks like she has something growing on her—_GAH_!"

"Haha, what?"

"What now?!" Gokudera irritably asked, rolling his eyes.

"Are you sick again,** [Y/N]**-chan?" Tsuna worriedly asked.

Your felt your knees buckle beneath you as you collapsed to the ground. You hadn't really expected it to be this serious. That period cramp though… it felt as though Ryohei was punching you in the gut… or your intestines were turning themselves inside out, slowly… very, **very** slowly.

"**[Y/N]**-chan!" Tsuna called out to you. He knelt by your side and grabbed your shoulders, looking down at you with those worried sepia eyes.

How swe-

"**_FUCK_**!"

-et…

"**[Y/N]**-chan?!"

One arm was thrown across your stomach, while the other was tremblingly reaching out to Tsuna. You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in.

Becoming frantic, Tsuna quickly demanded that you tell him what was wrong.

"C-cram…ps… It… _GAH_… hurtsaahh~" By this time, you were on your side in the middle of the street crying crocodile tears.

"M-make it stopaah~"

By now, everyone was sweatdropping. You were going through these freaky stages… It almost made everyone want to stay away from you, and far, _far_ away at that…

You screeched as a sharp pain located in your abdomen made you jerk and grip your stomach.

"Nnghh… hurt… fuckin' _hurts_…"

"What the fuck?" Gokudera asked as he watched you wiggle on the ground.

"Haha, that sure is a funny dance **[Y/N]**-chan has there!"

You stopped thrashing on the ground long enough to send a deadly glare that rivaled a pregnant woman's towards the seemingly dense boy.

Sensing the tension (for once), Yamamoto raised his hands in a sign of surrender and took a step back a bit. "A…ha…"

You sure were scary…

Soon enough, you had Yamamoto carry you back to Tsuna's house because every time you tried to stand, the sharp pain doubled; you had to crouch low every time it passed. By the time you got to Tsuna's house you were dead asleep on Yamamoto's(bloody back... What Yamamoto didn't know, wouldn't hurt him)—_tear soaked_ back.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head. _Were you ill?_ You were certainly acting like you were dying.

… Or _weren't_ you?! His chest started to constrict and panic started to kick in.

… What if you were—? **[1]**

"_Ow!_"

"Stupid, Tsuna," Reborn started as he kicked off Tsuna's face and onto the floor. "You still have much to learn about the female anatomy."

"_EEEEEHHH?!_" Tsuna screamed. He definitely felt that familiar flush make its way up his neck.

"Stupid, Tsuna… You can't see it, can you?"

"S-see what?" Tsuna asked. When the baby hitman didn't answer him, Tsuna slumped. "_Rebooorn!_" Tsuna whined; he was doing it again! All that mysterious crap!

Reborn smirked; he definitely wanted to see how Tsuna would handle this situation. That _and_ it would be fun to watch how he would get crushed by his crazy-assed girlfriend. He would need to know how in the long-run anyway.

Tsuna was _not_ liking that ominous smirk plastered on Reborn's face. Something bad was going to happen, he just knew it—

"Wha… where… am I? O-ouch… ow… Oh my GOD! WHERE THE **FUCK** IS THE ASPRIN—? _MOOM_!"

…Silence.

"… Mommy? W-where's Mom?"

There was a sniffle and huge gulp of breath... "**_TSUNNAAAAA~~!_**"

"Oi, _woman!_ Stop making so much noise in the Tenth's house!"

"B-Baka…dera… help me~"

"O-oi woman! G-get off me!"

"GAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN WILL JOIN IN BEATING UP BAKADERA TOO!"

"Lambo, get back here!"

"**[Y-Y/N]**-nii?!" **[2]**

"What's going on here?"

"A-_aneki?!_"

"Ahaha~! You guys look like you're having fun!"

Tsuna deadpanned, just how long was this illness of yours going to last?

As Tsuna pondered on this thought, he felt something tug on his pant leg.

"**[Y-Y/N]**?!"

"T-Tsu-kun," you croaked. "… It… it **hurts**~!" you wailed, effectively soaking the edge of his pants.

Tsuna sweat dropped. What was he supposed to do?! As he looked around for Reborn, he noticed a red trail coming from the door leading to the living room you crawled out of…

"**[Y/N]**, are you _bleeding_?!"

You sniffled as you opened your arms. "C-carry me?" you asked as you stared up at him with wide watery eyes.

"W-wha?"

"You better do what she says, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn warned from the top of the staircase.

Tsuna looked back down at you only to see that your eyes were growing bigger, tears threatening to spill over. Your lip quivered as you asked again. "P-please?"

Tsuna never noticed how… **_scary_** you were…

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**[1]-** Daaww~ Tsuna's sucha sweetie~

**[2]-** I'm sure that at this point, it gets confusing, but stick around to make sure anyway! After Lambo's name, comes Fuuta's voice, then Bianchi's, Gokudera's, and Yamamoto's. This is what Tsuna has heard (he's outside of the living room, by the front door) happening in the living room.

**Minori:** Hope you enjoyed! :D

**Kieri:** (:

**Tsuna:** *waves* B… bye! Um… can you let go of me now?

**Minori:** Hm? No, why…?

**Tsuna:** … D:


	4. Day Four: Mood Swings

_**Author's Chapter Notes:**_

. . . Here it is... KAYBYE.

* * *

**|Day Four|**

**~| | Mood Swings | |~**

You apologized for the traged—_incident_ that occurred the other day. Now you were over at Tsuna's house again, this time studying for an upcoming exam with Yamamoto and Gokudera in the room. No one could blame each other if they had said they were wary of you. Even Yamamoto tried to keep his playful attitude on the radar when you were around, in fear that you might rip his insides out and glare at **_that_** too.

"Tsu-_kun~ _ ," you cooed. "I dun wanna study~" you whined. "Can I have a kiss instead?" you asked as you scooted closer to the nervous boy.

"A-ah, **[Y/N]**-chan… Why are you-?"

"_Oi,_ Woman! Don't grope the Tenth like that!"

"Nyaa~ I'll touch my Tsu-kun however I _wanna,_ Baka-dera!"

"Not while I'm around," Gokudera yelled.

You lolled your head to the side and crookedly smiled. "Whaaa? You _jealous,_ Baka-dera?" you asked with bored eyes as you wiggled your arms towards his direction.

Everyone watched as Gokudera's face turned red. "Wha— stupid woman!" he spat. "Who would wanna be touched by the likes of _your_ ugly ass?!" he exclaimed.

You weirdly twisted your body on the ground and wiggled your arms towards him again. "Oooh, I see… you want my Tsu-kun all to yourself, is it?"

Watching the scene, Tsuna just had to wonder what sort of medication he could buy to put a stop to all of your outbursts… as did the rest of them.

"Just don't touch the Tenth, idiotic woman!"

You sat up and glared in his direction. "Just watch me!"

"A-**_ah_**! **_[Y/N]_**_-chan!_" Tsuna yelped, his facial color equivalent to that of a tomato.

You had touched him _there_. Had you no shame?!

"TENTH!"

Yamamoto awkwardly coughed; his cheeks had a pink tint to it. He certainly wasn't expecting that. Neither was Gokudera, if _his_ face was anything to go by.

Reborn just sat on the bed sipping his espresso, you sure had the guts to come out and do that.

You crawled on Tsuna's lap and sat there crossing your arms. "Whatya gonna do now, Stupid-dera?!"

Gokudera stood up, whipping out his dynamite. He was _so_ ready to watch you explode into pieces. "I'll blow you up, you crazy bitch!"

Quickly trying to calm his teenaged hormones, Tsuna got it together and frantically yelled out, "G-guys! Stop! Don't do that in here!"

Your eyes widened and you tensed. "W-what," you asked.

You both paid no heed to Tsuna's pleas to not blow up his room again. "I SAI—"

"-You… you think I'm a…" your lip quivered and you lowered your head. "A… _bitch_?"

"That's what I just said, idiot!" Gokudera yelled, paying no mind to your change in behavior.

"I'm not," you weakly protested.

"Yes, you are! You're a distraction to the Tenth's studies. _Why don't you just leave?!_"

You lowered your eyes and they watched as the tears fell from your lashes. "…Fine. I'll go," you whispered, getting off of Tsuna's lap and heading for the door.

"W-wait, **[Y/N]**-chan!"

"What are you going to do now, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, casually sipping at his espresso. This certainly was entertaining.

Tsuna pulled at his hair; he had to get you before you did _something_ crazy. He ran out of his room and caught you putting your shoes on at the door. He slowly approached your form, trying to find the right words to say.

"Ano… **[Y/N]**-chan…"

"…"

"You know how Gokudera is… Please try not to take it to heart."

"…"

Afraid to say anything else, he stayed silent for a moment before taking a huge breath and speaking again. "…W-where are you going?"

You mumbled something he couldn't understand. "…W-what was that?"

"I said I'm going out to the grocery store real quick," you mumbled a little louder.

"I-I'll come with you then!"

You slowly turned around to face him, and when he saw you… your face was surrounded by a bunch of floating _hearts_.

"R-really?!" you excitedly asked. "You… you _would?!_"

You jumped up and glomped the shit out of him, knocking him to the ground. "Waah~ you're sucha good boyfriend, Tsu-kun~~ " you said as you gushed.

_What in the_— how did you get over it so quickly?! You were on the brink of tears just half a minute ago! Tsuna groaned, what is this?!

You heard Gokudera's voice before you saw him stomp down the steps. "Fine! Stupid Baseball idiot… Reborn-san…" Gokudera mumbled.

Tsuna watched as the bomber made his way down the steps.

"Woman," Gokudera yelled as he rudely pointed to your form. "Reborn and that stupid baseball idiot wanted me to apologize for calling you a stupid, crazy-assed bitch!" He was _totally_ adding onto that last one.

_'That wasn't an apology at all…' _Tsuna sighed.

You stopped rubbing your face into Tsuna's chest to look up at Gokudera.

"…"

Getting impatient, Gokudera started to yell. "Well-?!"

You blinked. "—Hm? What are you talking 'bout Gokudera-kun?" you innocently asked.

Both he and Tsuna blinked. Since when did you call him Gokudera-_kun_? Wait… since when did you call him _Gokudera_?! Apparently this was a major surprise for both of them.

You got off of Tsuna and stared at Gokudera. "Me and Tsu-kun were going to the grocery store real quick, you wanna come?" you asked, grinning cutely.

Just. What. In. the. _Hell? _

"We'd love to come," Reborn said as he jumped on Tsuna's stomach. "Mama probably needs some groceries for dinner tonight."

"Okay then, it's settled!" you announced as Reborn jumped onto your head. You grabbed Tsuna's hand and yanked the door open, dragging him along the sidewalk.

"**[Y-Y/N]**-chan, wait! I didn't even put on my shoes!"

"Tenth, wait up!"

"Haha, looks like a nice jog!"

**~At the Store~**

"That **BITCH**! I swear, the next time she looks at me that way, I'll rip her fetus out and feed it to that fucking bird of Hibari's, just _watch_!" you screamed as the security guards dragged you out of the store.

Everyone blanched at how descriptive you were; you must've been really pissed. How dare she look at you like that when she gave you _your_ change! Who the **fuck** did she think she was?!

"Uh… **[Y/N]**-chan…" Tsuna called out. You were attracting some attention; a lot of it. He almost thought he saw—Oh shit.

"WHAT?!" you answered back.

"Care to repeat yourself, _herbivore_?"

Everyone gulped as they slowly turned to face the glaring prefect. Yup, you were all going to die.

However, you didn't seem afraid of the death penalty as you stomped over to Hibari and began to shout, "I _sai_—!"

"—that she really needs to be getting to home, it's chilly a-and she **really** needs to be getting home! She isn't feeling very well!" Tsuna quickly explained as Gokudera and Yamamoto made an effort to keep your mouth shut by clamping their hands over your mouth.

"Mmph—**_BULLSHIT_**_!_ I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THAT DAMNED BITCH DID!" you screamed as you ripped Yamamoto's and Gokudera's hands off your mouth.

Tsuna's eyes widened, you must've really enjoyed the thought of _death_!

"Sorry for the trouble H-Hibari-san! We'll be t-taking our leave now!" Tsuna quickly said, bowing low before the pissed prefect had anything to say about it.

Everyone turned and tailed their asses out of there before the glaring prefect could smash in some skulls (well, he did... just not yours... _yet_).

Five blocks down, everyone stopped to catch their breath. As you looked around, you smiled and began to speak.

"Can we go to a different store now? I thought that was _fun_!" you grinned, poking your fingers together.

"ARE YOU FUCKING **CRAZY**?!" **[1]**

You sniffled. "N-no…"

* * *

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

**[1]-** Of course that was Gokudera! :D

**Minori:** Hope you liked it~!


	5. Day Five: Cravings

_**Author's Chapter Notes:**_

**Minori:** Sadly... this is me on my period, and I have no regrets of yelling at the stupid people who looked at me funny :)

**Kieri:** (it's true) *shakes head*

**Minori:** Please review y'all! Makes the butterflies in my stomach bloom~~ o.o

We don't own _KHR!_ or any of their characters (unfortunately), but someday we wi- who am I kidding? It... ended T . T *cries self to sleep*

* * *

**| Day Five |**

**~| | Cravings | |~**

"H-hahi…. **[Y/N]**-chan… you know you shouldn't eat all those cakes at once, if you aren't careful you'll gain a lot of wei- HAHI!"

You sat in your chair bare-footed, wearing baggy sweatpants and a sweatshirt with Namimori written on it, your hair was in a bun and your lips were pulled into a thin line as your cheeks were puffed up from all the cake you had stored in there. You hadn't hesitated to throw your pregnant woman glare over at Haru as she flinched and ducked for whatever you were going to throw at her. You swallowed and your glare multiplied into that of one-hundred Hibari's.

"Are you _implying_ something, Haru? _Hmm_?"

"N-no! I was just—!"

"—maybe it's something about my metabolism, _right_?" you asked quietly. "Probably how it isn't fast enough like _yours_, **_right_**_?!_" you dangerously asked, your voice gradually becoming louder.

"A-ah, **[Y/N]**-chan…" Kyoko trailed off, trying to calm you down. "I'm sure she didn't—eek!" Kyoko wasn't fast enough to duck at the fork that you forcefully pulled out of your mouth and chucked at her, but she was lucky that Reborn had sent Bianchi to watch over you in fear that you might wreck the whole town and paint it with your... ahem, _blood_. After a few passing seconds, Kyoko opened her eyes to see that Bianchi had caught the fork with her hand.

"T-thank you, Bianchi-san…"

Bianchi cut her eyes over to you. You were happily enjoying your cake with a _spork_ this time (she liked the idea of letting you eat with your hands, even sporks could be dangerous). She sighed and shook her head… you had very violent symptoms, she noted. According to Fuuta's ranking, if you were to be graded to become a feared mafia boss' wife, or mafia _boss_, you'd be given a score of 90%. Your period symptoms definitely caused you to get seven points deducted off on that mafia wife bit; otherwise you would've gotten a 97% as a mafia _boss_.

"H-hey, guys!" you glared bullet holes into the wall in front of you. Who **dared** to call you while you were enjoying your five plates of cake?! You slowly rotated your head in the direction of the voice only to let the spork fall from your mouth. A creepy smile slowly made its way across your face, there standing twenty meters away from you was Tsuna. _Your_ Tsuna-kun.

Tsuna's hyper intuition definitely caught the foreboding air surrounding you before you noticed him; it was also hinting for him to run the hell away right after he saw that smile of yours. It would've been cute, had the malice _not_ been floating in your eyes.

"S-_scary_…"

"Go ahead Tsuna, go say hello to **[Y/N]**," Reborn _suggested_, kicking Tsuna and watching as he slid on his back by your chair.

"_EEEH?!_" Tsuna screeched.

To his dismay, Reborn shrugged, his eyes holding the question. _"What are you going to do, __**Tsuna**__?"_

_'Run! I'm going to ru-'_

"Tsu-kun!" you yelled, hoping out of your seat and glomping him to death. "Ooh~ I missed you so much~"

"_Reborn~_" Bianchi cooed, Tsuna definitely wasn't the only one getting glomps.

_'Serves him right…'_ thought Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed as his face was squished between your bosoms. His face wasn't red only because of that; he was steadily losing his oxygen supply. **[1]**

"A-air… I need… air…" croaked the boy.

You dragged Tsuna up and put him in the chair you were sitting in, plopping yourself into his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and nuzzling your nose into his cheek. He wasn't really all for PDA yet and the way you were squirming in his lap was—

"Tsu-Tsu, I saw this restaurant on our way to the cake shop!" you happily exclaimed. "Let's go, let's go!"

Reborn decided to cut in. "Great, then it's settled. I'll call everyone over; Mama doesn't have to cook tonight."

"WHAAT?!"

**~At the Restaurant~**

Everyone watched in horror as you ordered almost half the food on the menu. Nana just laughed and the girls at the table stared at you with concern, they understood, but _goodness_… Gokudera watched in blatant disgust, Yamamoto had watched and let out a laugh, commenting on how you, _"Sure liked the food here!"_

Fuuta had done his rankings on how good the food was, effectively scaring the crap out of all the others in the restaurant at the display of floating silverware. Tsuna had tried getting low under the table, but Reborn, who happened to be watching, kicked him and made him sit up while he was being snuggled and cooed to by Bianchi. Lambo had unashamedly joined in on ordering with you, while I-Pin scolded him for ordering food that they were supposed to share.

The waiter cocked an eyebrow at you, wondering if you were crazy. When you noticed the look he was giving you, you completely freaked out.

"_What, _is there a **PROBLEM**?!

"N-no, miss!"

"Then I suggest you tail your ass into that _DAMN_ kitchen and get my fucking food before I rip your damn testes off and put it on the fucking menu you little piece of teenaged _shit!_"

"O-okay! _Alright!_"

"And if it isn't here in FIFTEEN_FUCKIN'_MINUTES, I **_SWEAR_** I'LL WHOOP YOUR ASS WITH THOSE FUCKIN' FRYING PANS, YOU PUSSY."

"I-I'm sorry!"

Reborn, already anticipating that that'd happen had covertly placed earplugs in everyone's ears.

Once you stopped muttering curses to yourself (and finished throwing the menus at the poor waiter) you calmed yourself and began to engage in a one-sided conversation with Tsuna and his friends, Reborn answering your questions while Tsuna stuttered, ears definitely ringing from what you had said half a second earlier.

When the food came, everyone just started to comment on how fast they were. You sent an award winning smile to the waiter, to which he gulped and nodded, saying that it was on the house.

"GAHAHAH! THANK YOU **[Y/N]**-CHAN! LAMBO-SAN WILL EAT IT ALL!"

Everyone began to watch in horror on how you ate _your_ food and started mixing everything in at once, _then_ commenting on how you had _another_ restaurant in mind.

Surprisingly, you hadn't gained any of the weight of the food you ate that day.

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**[1]-** Ooh~ Tsuna's a bit of a horny boy now~ … eh well, he's fourteen, right?

**Minori:** Hope you enjoyed!

**Kieri:** *waves*


	6. Day Six: Light Days

**_Author's Chapter Notes:_**

**Minori:** I really wanted to get to the bonus... that was all... so sorry if the beginning is a little cliche or rushed T . T

**Kieri: ***pats back* It isn't _that_ cliche or rushed...

**Minori: **WHY U LIE TO MEE~~

**Kieri:** ... -_-

* * *

**| Day Six |**

**~| | Light Days | |~**

You went out that morning wearing your new skirt that you bought in place of the old one and a dark colored long sleeved shirt along with some shoes that you slipped on. You had to go out grocery shopping for your mother (a different store this time). As you walked down the street, you scanned the list that your mother set out for you.

_-Milk_

_-Eggs_

_-Bread_

_-Cheese_

_-Juice_

_-Tampons-_

_'Tampons?!' _**[1]**

You hoped your mother didn't expect you to buy that in public-

"Ouch!"

You fell back on your butt and landed hard.

"A-ah I'm really sorr—**_[Y/N]_**_?!_"

When you looked up, you saw Tsuna staring back at you, _horrified_, you noted. That was weird… was there something behind you? He was scooting away…

You blinked and grabbed his foot.

"HIIEE!"

"Tsuna what's wrong?" you asked, genuinely curious as to why he was acting as though you morphed into some dead corpse before his eyes.

"E-err… uh… I…"

"Where are you headed to, **[Y/N]**?" Reborn asked, suddenly popping up out of nowhere.

"To the grocery store!" you said as you looked at Reborn and smiled.

Tsuna sputtered, his eyes widening. "-B-but… aren't you banned from going there?"

You let out a sheepish laugh and scratched your cheek. "Ah, well, yeah... I'm going to a different one though," you answered.

"O-oh… well then I should really get going then- ACK! REBORN!"

"Stupid Tsuna," Reborn scolded, lowering his hand. "Mafia men don't leave their women to wander out in the streets alone. You have much to learn when we get back."

Tsuna groaned, rubbing his red cheek. "…I guess I have no choice then," Tsuna stood to his feet and helped you up; together you walked to the grocery store and had small chat here and there.

_'Hm, Tsuna seems more nervous than usual,'_ you noticed.

"Tsu-kun," at your voice, Tsuna jumped. "You seem tense. Is there something the matter?"

"N-no! Nothing's wrong at all!"

_'…She seems normal,'_ Tsuna mused, but he decided he'd be cautious around you, just to make sure. He only went out for a walk and he didn't intend on getting hurt while on it (although that was always the case so he wasn't guaranteed safety… ever).

When you got to the store, you had gotten what you needed for your mother (tampons included) and when you got to the cash register. You gave the teenage boy behind the counter the money and sent him a small smile, causing him to become flustered, much to Tsuna's dismay.

The boy watched as your skirt billowed from the wind coming into the shop and Tsuna decided to take this moment to grab your hand and walk out with you.

As you were walking down the street to take a turn, a few men came out of the corner and started to bother you two.

"What's this little lady doing out in the streets this time?" one of them slurred.

You didn't understand… it was broad daylight…

"Why don'tcha ditch this wimpy lookin' kid and have agood t…time w-wit us, hmm?" one of the other burly men asked.

You tsked and sighed rubbing your forehead. _'I can't even understand what their saying…'_ you thought, staring up at them.

"**[Y-Y/N]**!"

You ignored Tsuna's calls and stared at the four stupid bulks of muscle and meat in front of you.

"…What?"

"H-he _ssaai_**d**, lil' lady, tha_t_ you shoud come hang wit urs…s."

This time you couldn't even pick up words. "…Do you have some sort of speech impediment issue I should know about? I couldn't understand a word you just said," You asked as you frowned. If it was one of those bums who wanted money, you didn't have any…

One of them grabbed your wrist and you began to panic a little. "Listen…" one of the sober ones lightly flicked your skirt with a mini pocket knife. "You understand now?"

"**_[Y/N]_**_!_"

_'Well, if you planned on cutting my skirt then you should've just said so… but you'll be paying for that.'_ was what you were _going_ to say, but he had a knife and your mother wouldn't let you breath air if she saw that you had gotten stabbed in the leg by a bunch of morons on the way home.

"Don't just stand there Tsuna, do something." Reborn said holding out Leon. He shot the gun and it hit Tsuna. Soon enough, a _flame_ came to be in the middle of Tsuna's head and his sepia eyes that you'd come to love changed into a mix of orange and yellow hues. Tsuna's choppy brown locks began to frame his delicate features.

"…_Damn_~" you uttered as you and the men stared in astonishment. Yes, when you were in a dangerous situation, you picked the most inappropriate time to drool over your boyfriend… Yeah, sounded like you. **[2]**

"W-what the, f-fuck…?" one of them muttered, feeling a bit more sober than before.

"Let her go," he said, ready to beat the shit out of one of them with his flaming fist if need be. You shuddered at his voice, so _commanding_...

Damn hormones…

The sober one spun you around and slammed you into their chest, placing the mini knife to your neck.

Once they defied Tsuna, he began to hover and come at them with his fist ready to send them flying, and he did… to the one who was holding you, "hostage" and sent the sobered man soaring. He instantly gripped your neck for something to hold on, but Tsuna was quick. He pulled you out of the man's grip and held you close, you both watched as the man was sent into a car that was parked across the street. He was definitely going to be feeling that for a few months…

As Tsuna held you, he coolly regarded the others, and in an instant they fled. Still in the air (much to your amazement, wasn't this awesome? Your boyfriend could _fly_!) he stared at you for a moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

You gaped at him. First of all, you were in the air, he beat the shit out of one of the men who was taking a rest on that car over there… you were in the _air_, he's practically _undressing_ you with his eyes and motherfucker… you were in the damn **air**! When does _that_ shit happen?!

… Pretty often, minus the "soaring in the air" part…

When Tsuna placed you back on the ground, you were ready to jump him. You still had your arms around his neck and he had an arm placed loosely around your back. Slowly, the flames flickered and died.

"… Are you alright **[Y/N]**-chan?" Tsuna asked, worry evident in his eyes.

Your heart melted, he was so sweet (but not for long (you dirty pervert) you really wanted to find out _where else_ he kept his "sweetness" hidden (preferably down low…) he saved you! You just loved having this awkward boy around you; you hugged him and looked up at his face.

"…Yeah, I'm okay, I smell like a sweaty man… so you're going to smell like it too…" you replied nuzzling your face in his neck.

He sweat dropped… well… at least you were okay…

Then you started to gush, your grip suddenly tightened and mini hearts began to float around your head.

"Tsu-kun! You didn't tell me that you could fly! Why the hell did you think that it was okay to keep your sexy side from me?! I'm practically flushing all over!~" you exclaimed gushing some more. He blushed; you thought that when he was in Hyper Mode it was his sexy side?! Well, that meant less explaining to do…

Your hold was starting to suffocate him, he tried calling out to you a few times, but he couldn't be heard over your voice.

"- And you're so sweet! You went shopping with me _and_ beat up those burly, oily gorillas~ _Oooh_~ I love you **_sososososo_** _much_! You can expect something in return!" you began planting kisses all over his face. Hey, even if you were suffocating him, who's to say that he didn't enjoying your form of suffocation? He was squished against your body _and_ you were kissing him. He was starting to like this stage of your illness…

… Freaking hormones, he swore that there was no way around them…

**[BONUS]**

**~***_Currently, in the TYL Universe_***~**

"_Tsuna~_" you happily called out to the mafia boss.

Tsuna stopped his important speech in the conference room. It was silent for a moment before Gokudera decided to speak up.

"…Would you like me to dispose of her, Tenth?"

Tsuna sighed and waved a hand in his direction. "No Gokudera-kun… I think I told you that you can't do that yesterday."

"Haha~ she's pretty active today!"

"That disgusting _herbivore_… it left a trail in my base **again**. I should've bitten her to death."

"Kufufu~ I wonder how active she _can_ get," Mukuro commented, thinking about the time he spied on you and the Vongola years back.

_*Present *_

You panted as Tsuna pulled away from you.

"Tsuna, what the hell~!" you whined from your seat on his lap.

Tsuna looked up at you as you pouted, your eyes hazy. "I'm sorry **[Y/N]**-chan… I just…" Tsuna looked back from his position on his computer chair and out the window. "… _Feel_ like there's something there."

You grabbed Tsuna's face and breathed, "There's no one there, _see?_ Now let's get back to what we were doing…" you trailed off as you continued to send a little more of your gratitude towards the boy for earlier.

"_Kufufu~_ maybe I should possess her too…"

**_~*_**_TYL Universe__***~**_

Everyone incredulously stared at Mukuro as he chuckled and waved them off. **[3]**

"**_Tsssuuunnaaa~~~_**" you cooed, getting closer and closer to the conference room door.

It was dramatically silent for a moment… until the double doors were kicked down and you emerged from the opening in the door.

"Tsu-kun, I found you~" you jumped, happily clapping. You really hung around the Varia too much, everyone seemed to think. They had this thing for busting down doors and you seemed to catch onto the little habit.

Gokudera abruptly stood, making his chair crash to the ground. "What the hell woman! We're in the middle of meeting! Go somewhere else!"

You completely ignored Gokudera and skipped over to your Decimo, hugging him tightly.

Tsuna snaked his arms around your waist and chuckled. "What can I do for you, amore?"

"Can you go into Sexy-Mode for me?"

It was silent for a moment, until Tsuna raised an eyebrow and spoke up. "… You mean Hyper-Mode?"

"Nooo~ _Sexy_-Mode!" you whined, stomping your booted foot.

"Haha~ I think she's mistaking your Hyper-Mode for something else, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Kufufu~ you should do what she says, Vongola," Mukuro said, the amusement written clearly on his face.

You nodded in agreement and grinned. "Yeah, I agree with Pineapple-san!" Mukuro didn't bother trying to hide the twitch. "Use your Super-Sexy-Bishonen powers so we can soar in the air!"

… Were you on crack or something? You seemed to be acting like a stupid-ass today…

Gokudera scoffed, in need of a cigarette. You were giving him a headache. "Tch, stupid woman."

"I don't believe anyone was talking to you Ba-ka-der-_a_~" you stubbornly stated as you puffed up your cheeks. It was a wonder how you won battles with an immature attitude like that… people just figured that you annoyed the enemy to death.

"Listen you little bitc—" Gokudera knew he shouldn't… so he didn't. He begrudgingly sat down in fear of you crying and Tenth being angry with him. He grumbled something about stupid women and their stupid hormones…

"Please Tsu-kun~ you look so cool when you're in Sexy-Mode," you cooed. "And when… your voice gets," you stopped, having your mini-gasm. You blushed as you recalled the last time you saw him in Hyper-Mode… he got some lovin' _that_ night.

Tsuna frowned, he really had to get this done and he would've gladly complied with your wishes had you not come in at the wrong moment…

Noticing this, you snapped out of your reverie to smoosh your cheek against his and nervously laughed. "I still love you the way you are sweetie~" you cooed, to which everyone sweat dropped.

You detached yourself from your husband and waved to everyone, skipping over the broken doors and yelling from the hallway about how you'd meet him in the _bedroom_ later.

"…Tenth?"

"Yes, Gokudera-kun?"

"May I use the tranquilizer gun?"

"… Use the small one." **[4]**

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**[1]- **Uh oh… now it's ReaderMama-chan's turn…

**[2]**- Is it just me, or does Tsuna suddenly get sexier during his little transformation?

**[3]-** Mukuro's little scene wasn't originally there, but after that little idea I just HAD to add it! XD Can you imagine Mukuro spying on Tsuna's little make out session from a bush or something? Dunno why, but people imagine Mukuro to be a bit of a pervert… well, with his skills as an illusionist, it's possible!

**[4]- **I know, I know… I'M A BAD AUTHORESS~~ TSUNA WOULD NEVER DO THAT!—or would he? o.o…

**Minori: **It's getting a little lonely without my other insignificant sla— I mean, Kieri-chan! *pulls from out of nowhere*

**Kieri: ***has noodles hanging from mouth* … What the hell? Can't you see I'm eating?

**Minori:** :DD YOU'RE BAAACK~~~

**Kieri: **I'm with you in every other story... ._. Not to mention I was at your house the other day...

**Minori: ** . Heeeh?

**Kieri: **-_- ...Can I leave now?

**Minori: **_FINE THEN_. I see how it is… *sniffle* T . T

**Kieri: ***pulls out umbrella and sighs* Well… we hoped you enjoyed the story. -_-


	7. Day Seven: It's OVER!

**_Author's Chapter Notes:_**

**Minori: **This is… THE _ENNNDDD!_

**Kieri: **Dundunduuuunn~~

**Minori: **Don't worry, I made a series collection so there's one for GokuSlave-Kun, ByakuRanRan-chan, PineappleHair-sama… and maybe even Reborn…

**Kieri: **Isn't he the cute little chibi baby?

**Minori: **For his TYL self…

**Kieri: **… who?

**Minori: **-_- … Anyways, we hoped you enjoyed this!

**Kieri: **Wait, but… why are you writing about a ba—

**Minori: **Listen, I'll explain later…

**Kieri:** …but…

We don't own _KHR!_ or any of its characters~ … We aren't _that_ creative.

* * *

**| Day Seven |**

**~| | It's Over | |~**

When you came to school that day, you didn't bother opening it; you punched it in and slammed open the door from inside, grinning as you strode in.

"**[L/N]**! You should be expecting detention!"

You looked over to where your teacher stood.

"… Okay!" you happily chirped, to which a question mark popped up from his head. "Oh… you don't know teacher?"

Everyone in the class looked at you, no doubt questioning your sanity... again.

"It's over! It ended! And GODDAMN, I'M HAPPY AS **_FUCK_**!" You sniffled and wiped an exaggerated tear from your eye. "Can you feel the joyfulness radiating from my pores my fellow students, teacher-man?"

"I can feel the psychotic waves rolling off her," one student muttered, to which they got a broken door to the face.

You clasped your hands together and spun to Takeshi. "Haah~ Yamamoto-kun… do you feel that?" You wrapped an arm around his shoulder and completely dismissed the growls in the back of the room.

"Ahaha~ feel what **[Y/N]**?" he laughed (ready to defend himself).

"My joy!" you said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (but then again… it was Yamamoto…). "Because. It's. Over!"

"…Ahaha, whatever you say **[Y/N]**!" Yamamoto smiled.

You ran over to Gokudera and kicked his legs off the desk.

"What the hell, woman?!" he yelled as he scowled and glared at you.

"Bakadera… can you believe it?!"

"I don't give a damn." He refrained from calling you any names in case you might start sobbing again… he couldn't handle stupid women. Let alone stupid, _crying_ women.

You jumped on his desk and stood there, to which he looked away blushing. He was really getting an eye full of what you kept up there…

"Of course you do! I'm free to do _this_," you skillfully skipped from his desk, to his stomach and onto the floor. "… Without making a mess!" you informed his curled form.

Gokudera groaned and rubbed his stomach, silently cursing you to the very depths of hell.

Everyone watched in horror as you jumped on desks and frolicked around the class, the teacher was busy trying to get a hold of Hibari and Tsuna… oh, he _knew_ he was next.

"- And Tsu-kun! How could I **EVAAR** forget about you?!" You plopped yourself in his lap and rested your arm around his neck while the other played with his school collar. Oh dear God…

"**[Y-Y/N]**!"

"Hush, Tsuna… I am going to start by telling you how thankful I am for putting up with me and my hell-given symptoms."

"R-really, **[Y/N]**-chan, it's no big deal! Just, please… people are…"

You put a finger to his lips and smirked.

"Now, now Tsu-kun, I know you aren't one for PDA, but I did tell you that you can expect… my version of gratitude yes?"

"Ah—"

"-Yes, I believe I did." You watched as his cheeks grew darker, you played with his collar and placed a kiss to his neck. "Tsu-kun…" you placed a kiss by his ear and another on his lips.

You got off of your gulping boyfriend… he knew you weren't joking.

"… _Herbivore_," said an infuriated voice.

You turned and saw Hibari by the door way, holding up his tonfa and ready to whack the shit out of something; preferably you.

"For littering the streets of Namimori, planning on feeding intestines to Hibird, destroying school property, disrupting class, _and_ conducting PDA… I'm going to_**bite you to death**_**.**"

This was the end… you were going to die a painful death caused by Hibari's tonfa and never see the light of day. Hell, you hadn't even _realized_ how many rules you'd broken on your period.

You gulped. "…Hibari-san… guess what…?"

"…"

"… It's **_over_**!" You skipped over the desks and ducked the incoming tonfa, running down the halls. Hibari turned his head in your direction and smirked, he'd enjoy biting you to death. **[1]**

Looks like Tsuna was going to have to wait for his little surprise after you got out of the Hospital.

**[BONUS]**

**~***_Currently, in the TYL Universe_***~**

It was another day in the Vongola mansion, everyone was currently scattered across the continent tending to their missions that their boss had assigned them to. Tsuna was currently at his desk finishing up the third pile of paper work he had received, ready to do the next five other piles, it really was a pain in the ass.

"_Tsssunnnnaa_!"

_'Please let it be something interesting she found in her magazines….'_ he thought, was it really this soon?! Didn't you have that shit last week or something? **[2]**

You were on your period again, and it was _not_ looking so good for you. You woke up in your bed a few days ago and found yourself bathing in cherry red blood, soaking through the pure white sheets.

Tsuna put down his pen and pinched the bridge of his nose, he loved you. He really did! Otherwise he would've **never** married you, but _God_, this was just too much. He just couldn't understand the way a woman's body worked. He knew_ every inch_ of your body, up _and_ down (you knew that he did too) but he never really put in the effort to know **how** your body worked *cough bedroom aside cough*. He couldn't help it, mafia affairs, Varia, alliances, Byakuran… all that great, great stuff.

"**_TSSUNNA_**~~!"

He really wished he had though.

He interlaced his fingers and shut his eyes, totally and completely ready for the door to ignite into womanly flames and eventually burn, leading to (the fifth door this month, all the other times counted too) a new door… Titanium sounded pretty good.

Not even half a second later, the door was kicked down. For a moment, he only saw your booted foot beyond all of the dust and debris, until you emerged looking damn ready to kill. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his left side, then feet and hands clawing and holding onto his body, you were now in his lap.

You sniffled. "Tsuna…" he held onto you so as to not let you fall off of him (and whine some more).

"Yes, my dear…" he replied in that soft, loving voice he had (practiced when you had your period).

"… It hurts~," you whined.

"Show me where," he gently prodded.

You placed one of his hands on your stomach and made him rub it. "Right here," you groaned, clutching onto him.

As you let go of his hand, he continued to rub your belly. "What do you want me to do, amore?" he whispered, placing a light kiss on your forehead.

"Whatever you're doing right now," you said as you sniffled.

He mentally sighed; this was going to take longer than he thought—

"**_DAAADDD_**!"

No. _No_. **_Nonono_**… Holy hell, just what did he do to deserve this?! He was left alone with two crazy women and they were going to tear him apart! He knew he couldn't go into hyper-mode because one, that was just a waste of his energy (but God knows that this was an emergency so it wasn't _entirely_ a waste) and two, you most definitely **will** screw the fuck out of him if he does (not that he wouldn't mind, the horny bastard… LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE TURNED HIM INTO).

Only moments later did the _wall_ crumble down and the eleventh heiress to the Vongola throne emerged from the debris. Couldn't you two see that you were going to drive him straight into bankruptcy? Seriously, and he usually **never** had a problem with money until both of you had decided to make it a habit to bust his walls and doors down. He had a feeling that he'd be purchasing a titanium wall along with that door…

Her **[H/C]** tresses billowed and her **[E/C]** eyes flashed as she casually walked out of the dust. From what her body language told him, she was cranky, _very_ cranky.

"Dad," she called, not noticing you in his lap, or just ignoring you.

"Yes?" he answered, focusing his attention on his girl.

"… Where are all of the pads? I can't find any of them and all there are is a bunch of nasty tampons I have to stick up my—"

"-Honey," you interrupted.

"What mom."

"As much as I love you, I really wouldn't like to hear how or what you insert where in your free time."

_'… One in the same,'_ he thought.

Well, as expected, she had _no_ shame filter. So she'd walk the mansion butt-naked with all of the Guardians around if she _could_. She did once… and you didn't seem to have a problem with it (because you had done it too, needless to say the maids had cleaned the floors due to all the nosebleeds), so he had to step in. That was his daughter (and his damn wife… they couldn't close their eyes or something?!) …and as much as he loved his Guardians he didn't want them to have their free shows on the daily basis.

"Well then maybe someone should tell me where they are!" she argued.

"Stop freaking yelling, you're giving me a headache," you whined.

Tsuna watched as he continued to rub your belly, he knew where this was going…

She started to pout and put her hands on her hips. Sometimes it surprised him that this was his daughter, and then he remembered that she had most of your chromosomes so… "WELL MAYBE IF SOMEONE ANSWERED ME—"

"-Do you mind shutting the **FUCK** up, honey? Thanks."

"DAMMIT MOM, WHY THE HELL DO YOU _ALWAYS_ DO THIS?! STOP **FUCKING** IGNORING ME."

"We've talked about this before, put your complaints in the, "Mommy's Complaints Box.""

"But it's been sitting there for **three** months! It's already spilling over—WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU?!"

"The kind that's going to whoop your ass if you don't shut your damn mout—"

Tsuna mentally sighed, he seriously couldn't handle you both… it was too much. The time that the both of you had your period was the worst. At first he thought it was amusing, chuckling as he passed you two and patting both your heads as he watched with amusement swimming in the depths of his honey colored eyes. Sometimes he'd pull you into his chest and give you a soft loving kiss (much to your daughter's disgust)_._ He thought that it was just the way women acted on their menstrual cycle. Really, he did.

Well, that was his first mistake. You two were… different.

He always had to have construction workers around just in case, and this wasn't like his Guardians or Gokudera was here. He should've taken up Gokudera's offer to stay when he had the chance… He would've been able to handle his daughter (she had a little more than a crush for all of the male guardians… it was similar to how you acted when you were dating him).

_*Present*_

"_Tssunna_—**_ACHOO_**! **FUCK**. Now I'm getting a damn cold?! What is this?!"

**_~*_**_TYL Universe__***~**_

"**_DAAD_**! TALK TO HER!"

"Tsuna… I swear you aren't getting _any_ when this is over."

Your daughter quieted down and looked at the both of you. "… Have you no _shame_?" Yeah, _she's_ one to talk… "I don't want to hear how you two make _babies _when we aren't around!"

"Ahaha, you're funny," you drawled. "Actually, it doesn't _have_ to be when you aren't around. Sometimes we do it _riiight_ here—"

"**EWW**! STOP IT!" she flailed, blushing hard. Did you mean the floor too?!

"**_EWWW_**! MOMDADYOUNASTIESDON'TTELLMEYOUDOITONTHEFLOORTOO—what if I'm stepping in it?!" **[3]**

"Aww, look Tsu-kun, she's blushing! It kind of reminds me of how you were when we were teens~"

_*Present*_

"I-I'm coming** [Y/N]**-chan! J-just hold o—**_ACHOO_**!" Was he getting your illness too?!

**_~*_**_TYL Universe__***~**_

"-Yeah, well now you guys are getting old—"

You craned your head to glare at your little bundle of **_joy_** as she made no move to back down.

"**_Listen_**, little girl…"

"What_**mom**_, I'm listening."

"I'm giving you half a second to run."

Her eyes widened when you got up off that chair and chased her through the mansion.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head. Well look at that; you got blood all over his new dress pants.

* * *

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

**[1]- **Fuck… does that sound sexual or what? I didn't even mean to make it sound like that…

**[2]- **Wow… having a wife on her period can certainly change one's attitude… TSUNA'S FINALLY LOST IT~~~~! D:

**[3]-**_Harharhar_—baby batter!

**Minori:** Hope you liked it!

**Kieri:** *nods* (:

**Gokudera:** Che, you can finally leave the Tenth alone.

**Minori:** *grips arm* s'okay… 'Cause you're next~

**Gokudera:** O.o The fuck off me!

**Minori:** :} Kufufu~

**Kieri:** -.-…


End file.
